


Fail

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [13]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cute, Death, Fluffy, Ginzo is a good guy, Guilt, Help, Injury, Kaito is pampered, Kaito loves his boyfriend, M/M, Shinichi is a good boyfriend, kaito is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: It's a normal heist, until it isn't... Kaito feels guilty about what happened.Pre-written, updated approximately weekly
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	1. Fail (Fail)

Ginzo grinned widely as he led his task force up the stairs leading towards the roof, they were going to catch Kid tonight. They'd successfully blocked all of the thief's escape attempts on the lower floors, now the only way for the elusive thief to escape was by his hang glider. The only problem with that escape route was the sudden income of gale-force winds. Even Kid's glider wouldn't be able to stand up against those winds for too long, the phantom thief was as good as caught. He'd be celebrating tonight for sure.

The sudden sound of gunshots caused the inspector to falter, his gaze narrowed. There'd been an increase of people trying to kill the thief lately. All the more reason to catch him and put him in the safety of jail. Ginzo held out his arm to block the task force's rapid ascension of the stairs before silently signalling them to follow him at a quieter pace. They wouldn't let anybody who was after the thief's life get away, Kid should be able to take care of himself for a bit until they arrived as backup. They'd always take their thief's side over other criminals, no matter what.

When they reached the door that led onto the roof, Ginzo cautiously peered out. Kid's cape was whipping around wildly in the wind as the thief seemed to be locked in a defensive stance. Thankfully the thief's attire was still it's trademark pristine white. Kid hadn't been injured yet, and hopefully it will stay that way.

They've learned from their past mistakes regarding these types of situations. Their sudden arrival almost always made the thief's attention waver in concern for them, leaving said thief momentarily with his guard down. A perfect target at night. Kid was too compassionate for his own good to prioritise himself over others.

Ginzo suddenly spotted the gunmen, thankfully there seemed to be only two instead of the occasional group consisting of seven or more people. One was standing a few feet in front of the thief, gun pointed at his chest, while the other was behind, aiming for Kid's head. If Kid ducked, the other bullet aimed for his chest would probably hit him in the head. Ginzo silently removed his gun from it's holster, he'd aim for the one aiming at Kid's chest. Kid's gaze momentarily met his own before flickering away. Good, Kid was aware of their presence.

Kid smirked, flashing the gunman he was facing a cocky grin "Why do you always go through such tedious lengths to meet this humble thief?" He inquired, biding his time for the perfect opening. He really shouldn't have trusted the weather forecast and should have instead studied the satellite images. The weather people had been slacking these last few weeks. His fingers twitched in anticipation of pulling out his card gun, though he severely doubted that it would be of any use within these winds. It was hard enough standing still, especially with his cape tugging at him. His smoke bombs would be even less useful in this situation.

There was a bang, and Kid was suddenly in motion. The gunman who'd been aiming for his chest had toppled over courtesy of Ginzo shooting him in the leg. Kid quickly took advantage of the opening and flung flash bombs at the other gunman now that the risk of them accidentally shooting each other in the confusion was gone.

Their cover broken, the task force surged onto the roof, one of the members tackling the one who was shot. The injured gunman had attempted to take aim again. The task force would have none of that.

A sudden scream caught all of their attention, the one who'd been stunned by the flash bomb had blindly stumbled off the roof. Kid leaped down after him, he wouldn't let the guy die.

Ginzo and the others hurried to the side of the roof, just in time to see Kid catch up to the gunman's descent and grab hold of him. His glider shakily snapped open, visibly straining against the strong gales. The task force watched fearfully as Kid wobbled through the air, his skills impressive as always.

Another gunshot, and the gunman fell from Kid's hold while said thief spiralled from both the winds and weight change, through the glass of a nearby building. The gunman had shot Kid, despite the fact that Kid had been the only one keeping him alive.

Ginzo swallowed, his throat suddenly dry "Find Kid!" He bellowed, not bothering with the gunman. The bastard was guaranteed to be dead, but Kid wasn't. Instead he was injured and potentially bleeding out. The thief wouldn't have dropped the gunman if that wasn't the case, he wasn't that kind of person.

When they explored the building that Kid had crashed through, Ginzo was relieved to not find a body near the windows, though the trail of blood was deeply concerning. Kid hadn't bothered to cover his tracks "Look around the area" He huffed, not bothering to voice that he'd be following the trail alone. The thief would be less likely to recklessly flee if it was only himself.

The blood trail ended near a janitor's closet, Ginzo took a steady breath before opening it. Kid's side was drenched in blood "Fuck" The inspector breathed as he approached the wary thief. He was trembling violently, very unusual for the normally composed guy.

Kid lowered his head timidly as Ginzo approached, not bothering to run, he'd let the gunman die. He stayed quiet as Ginzo checked his injury, a little surprised that the inspector had made no move to unmask him "Why aren't you capturing me?" Kid croaked out once Ginzo had finished, the shakiness of his voice even surprising himself "I failed..." He breathed.

Ginzo closed his eyes as he looked away, letting out a breath "It wouldn't be fair to catch you like this" He turned back towards Kid, meeting his gaze "You did more than most people would have" He ran a hand through his hair "When I get back, you sure as hell better be gone" He growled before stalking away. He'd get Kid next time.


	2. Fail (Safety)

Once the inspector's footsteps faded from hearing, Kid cautiously peered out from within the janitor's closet. He knew that the inspector would most likely keep his word, but he still wanted to be cautious. The gunmen could have had backup waiting on standby for this sort of situation. He brought a hand down to his side with a hiss of pain. He was lucky that the bullet had both missed everything important, and had gone straight through him. Ginzo had also helped patch him up nicely, he wasn't in any real danger of bleeding out, yet. But if he lingered for too long, he probably would be.

He silently slipped out of the closet, making sure that he wasn't trailing any blood behind him this time. He was dressed in his recon clothing. A small scowl marred his lips as he glanced down at his previous mistake. What if Ginzo hadn't been the first one to follow the trail, and instead it had been one of the gunmen's friends? He grit his teeth, that was too sloppy of him. He should have at the very least covered his trail.

His eyes dulled at the thought of the gunmen, it really had been his fault that one of them had died. It was his flash bomb that had made the gunman tumble off of the roof in the first place. He really should have used a different method to distract him. He knew that he couldn't be blamed for dropping the guy, but the fact that he'd caused the guy to need rescuing in the first place _was_ his fault.

He'd left the mangled frame of his glider in the closet, it'd be useless to him and only slow him down. He glanced around, not hearing any footsteps approaching. Good, maybe he could get away with using the elevator instead of the stairs? As long as he walked normally and without a limp he shouldn't draw too much attention to himself. After all, they were looking for someone dressed in white who was injured, not somebody clothed in black looking seemingly fine. People often miss things when not looking for them.

Kaito let out a weary breath as he leaned against the outside of an convenience store. Slipping out of the building had been just as easy as he'd thought it'd be, thankfully he'd been met with absolutely no resistance. Now he was free, just Kuroba Kaito dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans, out for a nighttime stroll. The magician was known for going out late to mess around with things for his pranks. Everything Kid related was stashed away in one of his hidey holes, including tonight's heist target. Sadly it wasn't Pandora and he'd have to go back to collect it at a later date. He wasn't confident enough in his ability to safely hide a gem like that on a whim if he was for some odd reason questioned, though if he had his full mobility it'd be a different story.

The magician really wished that he'd held a heist closer to home instead of in Beika, he didn't really bring any cash with him for a cab since he'd intended to glide home. He leaned against the wall for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling out his phone. He was going to be scolded again it seems.

When a yellow beetle pulled up along the curve Kaito grimaced, approaching the passenger door and letting himself in "What kind of idiot doesn't bring enough money for a cab?" Shinichi scolded as the magician did up his seat belt.

Kaito gave a weary smile, ducking his head a bit "Sorry..." He apologised. He'd probably woken the guy up.

Shinichi looked at Kaito in confusion, the guy was too docile "What happened?" He breathed, searching the other's posture. There were a few flecks of dried blood near his neckline.

Indigos darkened as the magician's shoulders sagged "There were gunmen at tonight's heist" He paused before forcing himself to continue "One of them died" He may not have seen the body, but nobody could have survived falling from that height.

The sleuth's posture stiffened "Did you get hurt?" He demanded, he'd deal with physical injuries before the mental ones.

Kaito nodded "I've been patched up though" He was confident that as long as he received medical attention within 24 hours he'd be fine.

Shinichi nodded, eyes indicating that he was in thought, he turned towards Hakase "Change of plans, Kaito's staying the night at my place tonight" He stated. Even if the magician hadn't been hurt, he'd have forced Kaito to stay over anyways. He didn't think that the magician should be alone tonight. He wasn't good with death and probably never would be, so Kaito obviously needed comfort tonight.

The magician responded to the sleuth's words with a small pout "You don't need to do that" He argued, he'd been through worse alone.

Azure softened at the magician's expression "I know, but I'd still like for you to stay the night" He gave a small smile "It's for my own peace of mind okay?" He finished, texting Ai as he spoke. He wanted Kaito's injuries to be double checked, just in case.

Kaito rolled his eyes, of course Shinichi would attempt to guilt trip him. The guy could be manipulative when he wanted to be "Fine" He sighed "I'll stay the night" He crossed his arms, inwardly wincing at how the movement affected his injury "But I demand hot chocolate and cuddles once the little scientist is done checking my injuries" He demanded. There was no way that the little scientist wouldn't check him over if he went to Shinichi's house. She was scary in how she showed her affection.

A small chuckle escaped from Shinichi, he cast a warm smile at the magician "I wouldn't have it any other way you idiot" Kaito perked up significantly at the prospect of hot chocolate and cuddles with Shinichi, maybe he could even convince the other for more. The sleuth was weak to his begging after all.


	3. Fail (Respite)

Indigos glanced away from those concern filled azure eyes, he pursed his lip, feeling guilty. He hadn't really meant to worry Shinichi, maybe he shouldn't have called the sleuth. Then Shinichi would be sleeping soundly instead of giving Kaito some hot chocolate. His bandages and injuries had already been cleaned by Ai before she had left, not before scolding him on his recklessness of course. It didn't feel right that as a result of disturbing Shinichi's sleep, he was rewarded with a warm blanket and his favourite drink. It had seemed fine in the car, but now he just felt guilty. The spot beside him dipped down, Kaito didn't have to look to know that Shinichi had nestled next to him on the couch.

Shinichi let out a small sigh before bopping the magician on the head, Kaito was probably thinking stupid things again. He always did when someone got hurt at one of his heists "Stop being an idiot and drink your hot chocolate" He scolded gently, giving Kaito a small smile, he'd seen that guilty look on his boyfriend's face and wasn't going to have any of his nonsense "I'd rather be woken up than to see the news in the morning about you being shot" At least this way, there wasn't a horrible moment where he thought Kaito may have died.

Kaito ducked his head meekly, he understood the sentiment. Shinichi often got hurt during cases and had more than once almost given him a heart attack "I'm not thinking properly tonight" He replied softly leaning a bit against the other with his good side, resting his head on Shinichi's shoulder. It kinda pulled at his injury but not enough to cause any concern.

The sleuth reached up and carded his fingers through Kaito's hair "That's fine" He breathed "I wasn't expecting you to be thinking well tonight" He finished. He was just glad that Kaito hadn't been too injured.

His hot chocolate was placed onto the coffee table, quickly forgotten as his eyes fluttered to a close. Just being with his detective was relaxing "You're too good to me Shin-chan" He replied softly. Shinichi just smiled softly in return as he felt the other's breathing slow, notifying him that the magician had fallen asleep.

He didn't blame him, Kaito's night had been quite hectic apparently. He quickly sent a text to Saguru, telling the blond that Kaito had neglected to drink his favoured drink. That itself should be enough to both ease Saguru's fears and protect Kaito's identity. It wasn't that they didn't trust the blond, he was actually one of Kaito's best friends. It was just that Kaito wanted him to have plausible deniability, and he wanted to frustrate Saguru. Shinichi smirked, that last point may actually be the main reason.

Kaito woke up with the feeling of warmth and safety surrounding him, he glanced around in confusion. Hadn't he fallen asleep next to Shinichi on the couch? He wasn't on the couch anymore, instead he was in the detective's bed, being cuddled by said detective. It was a little odd that he hadn't woken up while being carried, he was normally more alert than that. He gave his sleeping partner a soft smile, eyes half lidded from sleepiness. Shinichi really did make him feel safe. He really didn't want to leave the other's warmth so he opted to go back to sleep. He squinted at the clock, there were still about two more hours left until Shinichi had to get up and leave for work.

When he next awoke, Kaito was sorely disappointed to find himself alone in bed, the place next to him cool to the touch. That meant that Shinichi had left a while ago. A small pout made its way onto his face as he glanced at the clock, it was an hour after Shinichi was supposed to leave. Why hadn't he woken him up to say goodbye before leaving? He would have rather given Shinichi a goodbye kiss than have a little more time to sleep.

"Why are you making that face so early in the morning?" Kaito perked up, surprise lighting up indigos. Shinichi hadn't gone to work?

A small blush tinted his cheeks, he'd been caught acting like a spoiled child when he wasn't trying to be one. There was a difference between the two "Why aren't you at work?" He asked, bypassing the other's question.

The sleuth raised a brow at the question "Why would I go to work when you clearly shouldn't be left alone?" He walked towards the bed, a tray containing chocolate chip pancakes coated in whipped cream and chocolate syrup held carefully in his hands. Normally he wouldn't feed Kaito so much sugar this early in the morning, but the magician needed comfort food. If Kaito got too buzzed from the sugar he'd just drop him off near the interrogation rooms in the police station. A sugar High Kaito was a scary sight, maybe some of the convicts may confess in Kaito's presence. He placed the tray onto Kaito's lap "I have enough days off stocked up to do whatever I want" He smiled "And right now I want to keep you safe" It wasn't always physical things that were dangerous, he didn't want Kaito to brood about the previous night's events.

Kaito felt his ears warm, he was touched by Shinichi's actions. It was almost impossible to make him miss work, and to think that he'd done so for him? That made him feel special "Thank you Shin-chan" He breathed, he really had a good boyfriend didn't he? "This looks amazing" He praised, admiring the chocolatey concoction.

"It looks revolting to me" Shinichi smirked "Too much sugar for me" He teased playfully, he'd eaten some plain pancakes earlier.

The magician let out a short laugh at that "You're tastes are just more boring than mine, especially when it comes to that acid you call coffee" He really couldn't understand how anybody could drink coffee that strong.

"You're tastes just aren't refined enough to understand" The sleuth replied, his coffee was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy end~  
> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from WATTPAD~


End file.
